Gotham City (TKOG)
Gotham City is the home of Batman and many other characters. History A Norwegian mercenary with an unknown name founded the Gotham City in 1635 and during later years, the British later took it over. During the American Revolutionary War, Gotham City was the site of a major battle known as " The Bloody Battle of Gotham Town ". Atmosphere Gotham has been as a dark and foreboding place rife with crime, grime, and corruption. Architecture Different artists have depicted Gotham in different ways. But they often base their interpretations on various real architectural periods and styles, with exaggerated characteristics, such as massively multi-tiered flying buttresses on cathedrals. The person cited as being influential in promoting the unique architecture of Gotham City during the pre-American Civil War era was Judge Solomon Wayne, Bruce Wayne's ancestor. His campaign to reform Gotham came to a head when he met a young architect named Cyrus Pinkney. Wayne commissioned Pinkney to design and to build the first "Gotham Style" structures in what became as the center of the city's financial district. GCPD and Corruption A common theme in stories set in Gotham is the rampant and recurring corruption within the city's civil authorities and infrastructure, most notably within the Gotham City Police Department. Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb was revealed as having his hands in many pockets. However, Batman found evidence for conspiracy charges, forcing Loeb to resign his position. Batman has had to take on crooked cops, either acting in collusion with supervillains, working for the mob, or on their own. With James Gordon as the new Commissioner, the later films show the two characters often uniting to purge corruption from the force. Arkham Asylum See: Arkham Asylum Geography Gotham City is on the east coast of the United States. It is next the Altantic. Next to Gotham City, while considered part of Gotham is offically a different part of the state of New Jersey is Arkham Asylum on Arkham Island. It is 378 miles away from Metropolis, New York ( near Sodus Point ) and it would take 6 hours and 47 minutes to get there from Gotham by car. Locations * Arkham Asylum (TKOG) *Wayne Manor (TKOG) *Batcave (TKOG) *Gotham City Orphanage (TKOG) *Wayne Enterprises (TKOG) *Crime Alley *Gotham City Police Station (TKOG) *Janus Cosemtics (TKOF) *Bane's Warehouse (TKOK) *Gotham City Sewer System (TKOG) *Gotham City Hall (TKOG) *Gotham City Courthouse (TKOG) *Blackgate Prision *Gotham City Port *Gotham City Bridge *Knight Bridge *Crusader Bridge *Arkham Draw Bridge Citizens ''See: ''Citizens in Gotham Gallery Highwood 3.jpg Highwood 4.jpg Highwood 6.jpg Highwood 7.jpg Highwood 8.jpg Highwood 9.jpg Crime Alley.jpg|Crime Alley Wayne Entersipes (TKOG).jpg|Wayne Entersipes ( the black building ) Gotham City Police Station (TKOG).jpg|Gotham City Police Station Gotham City Sewer System.jpg| The Sewers Gotham City Port Picture.jpg|The Port Gotham City Hall (TKOSH).jpg| City Hall Gotham Courthouse.jpg|Gotham City Courthouse Blackgate Prision (TKOG).jpg|Blackgate Prison Arkham Drawbridge.jpg|Arkham Drawbridge Crusader Bridge in TKOS.jpg|Crusader Bridge Knight Bridge.jpg|Knight Bridge Gotham Bridge.jpg|Gotham Bridge Category:Batman Category:Gotham City Location Category:The Knight of Gotham Trilogy